dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires VS Vampire Hunters/Rap Meanings
'PROLOGUE' 'Van Helsing:' It's Van Helsing, the OG vampire hunter from Transylvania (OG means original gangster in which Helsing is being the first Vampire Hunters in fiction also coming from Transylvania along with Dracula.) Brining in Blade, Buffy, and Simon from Castlevania (Blade, Buffy, and Belmont are also vampire hunters in which Van brought.) To take down Dracula once and for all (Their plan is to end Dracula's life.) So prepare for the rap of the night and set for the brawl! (The Vampire Hunters are preparing to battle.) First we'll split our paths til The Tomb of Dracula, (Their plan is to split their paths til they get to Dracula, this also references the Marvel Comics series, The Tomb of Dracula.) Take on the big man but then I'll need some backing up (Van Helsing he'll take on Dracula but he'll need some backing up.) Before him, why don't we just split our travels (Van Helsing suggests they split because...) To the 4 doors to kill other Vampires in this Castle (They are gonna kill the other vampires first before Dracula.) 'ROUND 1 (Van Helsing VS Nosferatu)' 'Nosferatu:' When it comes to rap battles, you need some enlightening (Nosferatu says Helsing needs to learn how to make a better rap.) From a shadowpuppet master who makes a staircase frightening (Nosferatu says Van Helsing should learn to rap like him. This also references the most iconic scene of Nosferatu's shadow climbing up the stairs on its own in which back then was frightening. He also calls himself a shadowpuppet master, someone who can create common things out of mere shadows.) Getting millions of phrase from my German Expressionism, (German expressionism refers to a number of related creative movements beginning in Germany before the First World War that reached a peak in Berlin during the 1920s which is where Noseferatu came out. Nosferatu is also one of the most praised horror movies of all time.) While your Hugh Jackman movie has mixed criticism (Van Helsing was a 2004 movie starring Hugh Jackman which recieved mixed criticism.) So go back to teaching about Fly Traps and Polyp creatures (Van Helsing did appear in Nosferatu but only as a cameo science teacher who compared vampires to a Venus Fly Trap, a carnivorious plant, and a Polyp, organisms that feed off smaller organisms.) Cause I got Telekinesis and Invisibility features! (Nosferatu warns Helsing that he has powers such as Telekinesis and turning Invisible.) Single Handedly killed the entire crew of The Empusa (Nosferatu was on The Empusa to go after his next victim in which he fed himself to the entire crew of the ship.) While I laid in state in a coffin made of balsa. (Nosferatu lays in a wooden coffin in the ship and "Lying-in-state" is when the coffin of a deceased person is placed in view.) 'Van Helsing:' You're right on one thing, I am a man of science (Van Helsing says Nosferatu he was right on Helsing being a scientist.) But just like your movie, your raps should remain silent (Nosferatu was a silent movie in which Helsing said Nosferatu should also be silent.) You against me? I believe you have no chance (Van Helsing says Nosferatu has no chance against him.) So go back to flicking off the lights in SpongeBob SquarePants (In the SpongeBob episode, The Graveyard Shift, Squidward tells SpongeBob the story of The Hash Slinging Slasher being the flickering lights, the phone ringining with no one there, and the bus coming with the killer, when all those things happen, it was revealed to be someone too nervous to call and came to the work place instead where then Squidward questions who was flicking off the lights in which it was revealed to be Nosferatu.) Count Orlock shouldn't mess with Abraham Van Helsing, (Nosferatu also goes by Count Orlock and he shouldn't mess with Helsing.) Or things might just go violent in an episode of Hellsing (Van says if Nosferatu doesn't listen, things might go violent such as the gory anime called Hellsing.) Should be on your black coach and simply just go (Nosferatu once disguised himself as a coach driver and brought his victim to his castle, Van Helsing says he should go back to his black coach and leave, however...) But instead i'm just gonna kill you with my crossbow (...Helsing will kill him with his crossbow.) (Fires Crossbow which kills Nosferatu) (Nosferatu dies.) 'The Count:' 1......1 vampire killed ahahahahaha (The Count makes an appearance after his battle in Disney VS Henson in which he starts counting all the dead vampires, since Nosferatu is dead, this makes one vampire killed in which the count then laughs after counting.) 'Round 2 (Blade VS Blacula)' 'Blacula:' Step on the mic for its Dracula's Soul Brother (Blacula introduces himself as Dracula's Soul Brother, which means black friend.) When it comes to Blaxploitation Stars there ain't no other (Blaxploitation were a time in the 70s where movies were made specifically to target black audiences. Blacula says no one compares to him.) Slapping foes in afros til I bite their necks (One of first victims was a man with an afro and was back slapped til he was bitten by Blacula.) While even Sandman does a better job at killing the undead (Sandman, another Marvel character, took down Marvel Zombies, Blacula says he does a better job than Blade.) You hunt down vampires and become a Nightstalker, (Blade stalks and hunts Vampires, this also refers to the Marvel Comics series starring him, Nightstalkers.) Until Morbius came down and made you a Daywalker (Morbius, a Spider-Man villain, bite Blade which made him into a Daywalker, a vampire that walks in the day, this happened until he was cured by Doctor Doom.) You should've learned not to rap against with this African Prince, Blade (Before becoming a vampire, Blacula was an African Prince in which he warns Blade not to mess with him.) Cause after this, I'll walk into the club for some Champagne (Blacula once went into a club and had some champagne with his latest victims. This also references the slang term "Walk into the club".) 'Blade:' The only African Prince I see is The Black Panther (The Black Panther is also a Marvel hero and an African Prince, Blade says he's the only one compared to Blacula.) And your disses are nothing more than a banter! (A Banter is a teasing remark in which Blad says Blacula's disses are worse than that.) I'm immune to vampire bites, so Scream Blacula Scream! (Blade has become immune to vampire bites in recent comics having Blacula be scared, this also references the Blacula sequel, Scream Blacula Scream.) You're not so tough cause you got hit by a taxi! (Blade says Blacula isn't tough because he was hit by a taxi unlike other vampires that usually have some super strength.) Your film contains cheesy effects to the core, (Blacula has a ton of cheesy effects such as making any victim turned into a vampire into a very bright green making it not so scary.) And I see scarier things in a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror! (The Simpsons usually have a tradition halloween special called Treehouse of Horror, a comedy/horror episode with segments of either original stories or parodies of horror films. Blade says The Simpsons are much more scarier than Blacula.) '' '''Turn into a bat and fly away if you want to live' (Blacula, like other vampires, turn into bats, Blade warns Blacula to stay back.) You may be bulletproof but can you handle explosives? (Blacula is indeed bulletproof but Blade asks if he could handle explosives as he bring out his grenades.) (Blacula gets killed off in an explosion) (Blacula dies from the grenades.) 'The Count:' 2.........2 vampires killed ahahahahahaha (The Count adds Blacula to the list of vampires killed making it 2 vampires killed as he laughs.) 'Round 3 (Buffy The Vampire Slayer VS Elvira)' 'Elvira:' You shouldn't mess with Elvira, Mistress of the Dark! (Elvira warns Buffy not to battle her while also referencing her movie, Elvira, Mistress of the Dark.) My raps will track you down like your dad's tatoo mark (Buffy's father has a tatoo mark that tracks people down which is what Elvira will do.) I'm against a Juvenile and her Scooby-Doo Gang Recruit (Buffy is a teen which also means Juvenile and she also forms a group called the Scooby-Doo Gang.) Oh by the way, Mystery Inc. should probably give you a lawsuit! (Mystery Inc., the gang from Scooby-Doo, will sue Buffy for using the group name.) This slaying cheerleader doesn't give me the chills (Buffy is also a cheerleader which Elvira says she isn't scared of.) Flow so ill to cause a thrill in a Haunted Hills (Haunted Hills is also an Elvira movie as she says her movie is true horror comparing it to her ill raps, meaning Elvira raps very well.) I'm the greatest horror host since Rod Serling and The Crypt Keeper! (Elvira hosts the show, Elvira's Movie Macabre, making her also a horror host similiar to Rod Serling and The Crypt Keeper.) Your show may be good, but your movie was quite a sleeper (While Elvira admits Buffy's show is good however, she says her movie is boring.) 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer:' How dare you challenge the slayer from Sunnydale High! (Buffy is a student at Sunnydale High and can't believe that Elvira challenges her.) Your raps are truly where The First Evil lies. (The First Evil is an evil spirit in which Buffy assumes lies within Elvira.) While my creator broke Box Office with The Avengers (Joss Whedon, the creator of Buffy, broke Box Office Record thanks to The Avengers.) Your creator tried to make some Easy Money which was quite a venture (Meanwhile, the creator of Elvira, also made the comedy film, Easy Money which was a venture, a risky take.) You say you're a witch pffft that's your alter ego? (Elvira is also part witch, in what Buffy says is stupid for an ego.) If that was that than you should have been served by my friend, Willow! (Buffy's friend, Willow, is also a witch so if Elvira was more of a witch then she would've been served by Willow instead of Buffy.) Buffy The Vampire Slayer will have you slayed! (Buffy will have Elvira slayed while also references her movie/show, Buffy The Vampire Slayer.) Cause guess what happens when a flaming cross crosses with a Hairspray (Buffy once killed a vampire with a flaming cross and hairspray and does the same to Elvira.) (Buffy Burns Elvira) (Elvira dies.) 'The Count:' 3.......3 vampires killed ahahahaha (Still counting, The Count adds Elvira to the death list of vampires as he proceeds to count and laugh.) 'Round 4 (Simon Belmont VS Edward Cullen)' 'Edward Cullen:' Edward Cullen spitting out a dissin invasion (Edward enters the battle.) Against Konami's 2nd hand man when Solid Snake's on vacation (Konami created both Solid Snake and Simon Belmont however, Edward says Konami only relies on Belmont when Snake is busy otherwise.) This New Moon is Breaking Dawn in the hearts of young teens (Referencing the books, Twilight: New Moon and Breaking Dawn, Edward says his series is loved commonly by young teenagers.) While all you do is whip through walls to find some old meat (Edward then says Simon usually whips through walls to eat some old and probably digusting meat behind the wall.) I'm the greatest book to film adaptation since Harry Potter! (Edward compares his series to the successful series of Harry Potter.) I survive earth shattering battles so why even bother?! (In Breaking Dawn, the earth begins to crack as the werewolves and vampires battle, Edward says if he can survive that, he can beat Belmont easily.) So whatever I guess.........I guess this can be your end (Edward doesn't care and says this is Belmont's end also referencing how Twilight was critized for being emotionless.) But I'd would rather fight that gay eskimo version of you from Captain N (Simon Belmont was on Captain N but instead looked similiar to an eskimo and had a flamboyant personality of a gay person, in which Edward says he would rather face that version.) 'Simon Belmont:' You call that an end?!? That wasn't even a commotion! (Simon says that verse wasn't good at all.) Maybe you and Bella Swan over there should actual learn some emotions! (Twilight is known for having a lack of emotions, Belmont says that might help Edward's raps.) Since my NES days i've been pioneering horror games (Castlevania was one of the first hit games being the horror genre. Also referencing his first few games on the Nintendo Entertainment System or NES for short.) While all you did was create that crap, 50 Shades of Grey (The author of 50 Shades of Grey originally was inspired from a Twilight Fanfiction she created. Belmont says its Edward's fault for making 50 Shades of Grey.) This 100 year old teenager shouldn't mess with the Belmont Bloodline (Edward Cullen is over 100 years old but Belmont says not to mess with his family, also referencing Castlevania: Bloodlines.) Cause we've been killing the supernatural in our own spare time (The Belmont Family has been known for killing vampires, werewolves, mummies, etc.) Even Count Chocula can cause a much better thriller! (Count Chocula is a cereal mascot for the Halloween cereal, Count Chocula in which Belmont says he's scarier than Edward.) It's the Symphony of the Night, Cedric! Meet my Vampire Killer! (Referencing Castlevania: The Symphony of the Night, he calls Edward, Cedric, a character in Harry Potter played by the same actor of Edward, Robert Patterson, and as he's about to kill him with his whip known as The Vampire Killer.) (Simon uses The Vampire Killer (His Whip) and whips Edward causes him to burn tho he remains motionless) (When Simon whips his opponents, it causes their opponent to catch fire however Edward still mundane about being burnt.) 'The Count:' 4..........4 vampires killed ahahahahaha (The Count still doing this, counts Edward to his dead vampire bretherens and than proceeds to count and laugh.) 'Final Round (Dracula VS The Vampire Hunters)' 'Dracula:' Time for the fight to end from The Creature of the Night (Dracula is known as The Creature of The Night and want this battle to end.) Hanging upside down since 1897 with old teeth left to bite! (Dracula, the novel, came out in 1897, Dracula is also part bat so like one, he would be hanging upside down but still contains his teeth to bite his foes with.) These vampires you killed, they were just pure amateurs! (The other vampires are simple compared to him.) But step up to me, and you will be severly burned (Dracula will diss them all now since they came to battle him.) Simon, You're a Vampire Hunter's Potrait of Ruin (Referencing Castlevania's Potrait of Ruin, Dracula says Belmont is the main picture of a disgrace to vampires.) Cause your N64 game left your franchise ruined! (Castlevania 64, was a game on the N64 which had very poor reviews.) and Buffy thinks Joss Whedon still cares about his creation (Now that Whedon is on other things, Dracula assumes Whedon doesn't care for Buffy anymore.) When she had that Buffybot aka that Terminator Abomination! (Buffybot was a robot version of Buffy in which Dracula says is because a trash version of The Terminator.) Nobody cares about Blade! We all prefer Ghost Rider! (Dracula says everyone prefers Marvel's other supernatural themed character, Ghost Rider, over Blade.) It's Midnight Son, so back off from this Wesley Sniper (Dracula references Blade's Midnight Sons, and then says Blade should back off from him while using a play on play word for a sniper and Blade's actor, Wesley Snipes.) and it all starts with Helsing, my mortal enemy (Dracula then goes after his enemy, Helsing.) Vampire Hunts was your idea and that was your most stupidity! (Van Helsing started off the idea of hunting vampires in which Dracula says is a mistake.) You can't take down the ruler of Transylvania (Dracula says the hunters can't take down the man who basically rules the nights of Transylvania, the town that Dracula lives in.) Cause we got vampires everywhere in every source of media! (In Modern Times, Vampires have been popular in all sorts of media such as TV, Movies, Video Games, Novels, etc.) 'Van Helsing:' Alright it's the moment we've all been waiting for (Van Helsing reminds them of the plan.) This Fight ends and this will be the last vampire war! (Helsing says this will be the last battle of the vampires.) 'Blade:' You can't outwit the superior rap skills (Blade says Dracula can't pass their skills.) Cause some mothersuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill (Blade then uses word play of motherfuckers and mothersuckers as in blood suckers in Blade as he references his line being "Some Motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill". basically Blade is saying Dracula is trying to do the impossible.) 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer:' I fought demons before, and in case you're curious (Buffy has defeated demons before and then tells Dracula...) the mirror won't show your face cause your face was too hideous! (...that reason why he doesn't appear in the mirror, a common vampire trope, is really because Dracula is so ugly that the mirrors won't show him.) 'Simon Belmont:' The Curse of Darkness is gone, so feel the Dawn of Sorrow (Referencing two Castlevania games, The Curse of Darkness and The Dawn of Sorrow. He then says that Dracula's curse is gone and he should feel guilt.) Feeling burnt? Cause well guess what? It's actually tomorrow! (He then uses a word on word play with burn both mentally, in rap as being dissed, and literally as Belmont says its actually morning as the sun burns Dracula.) 'Blade:' Now that the sun and the prince of darkness clashes (Dracula is known as the prince of darkness, and Blade acknowledges how the sun and Dracula clash.) This Black Cape Foe is no longer here but piles of ashes! (Dracula is known for wearing a black capes but turns to a pile of ashes due to being burnt from the sun.) 'The Count:' 5.......5 vampires killed ahahahahaha (The Count sees this and adds his to his dead vampire list as he counts and laughs.) 'Blade:' 6! (Blade corrects him) 'The Count:' Wha-''' (The Count is confused as so far only 5 vampires died.) '''(Blade shoves a Grenade in The Count's mouth) (However Blades shoves a grenade in The Count's mouth.) 'Blade:' Grenade to the face yo! (Blade kills the Count.) 'The Count:' (sigh)......6 Vampires ahahahahahaha (The Count sadly realizes this but proceeds to count himself anyways as then he counts and laughs one time until....) (The Count dies from the explosion) (...he dies from the grenade.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Vampires VS Vampire Hunters